


Regretful King AU

by WolfyFurSins



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Gemlings, Gemsonas - Freeform, Regretful King AU, gemling, gemsona, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 07:59:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7093384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfyFurSins/pseuds/WolfyFurSins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jasper rules the Kingdom of the Diamonds. Yet, she's very regretful.</p>
<p>  http://sugi-yaoi-paws-pom.tumblr.com/tagged/regretfulkingau More info here.</p>
<p>  Jasper: King<br/>  Yellow Diamond: Queen<br/>  Lapis: Parent/Gardener/Farmer<br/>  Citrine: Royal Daughter<br/>  Lazuli: Peasant Child<br/>  Malachite: Peasant Child<br/>  Peridot: Chef/Servant<br/>  Yellow Pearl: Maid</p>
<p>  Others: Peasants/Hunters/Blacksmiths/Caretakers/Etc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

// Some of this doesn't quiet follow the medieval times. Sorry. 

 

With a loud yawn, Jasper's eyes fluttered open. She furrowed her brows as she sat up and then glanced down to the sleeping Yellow Diamond. Slightly, Jasper smiled a little. Oh how cute her queen looked as she slept. It was adorable but she had no time to admire her beauty as she obviously had other things to do. The large gem went over to her drawers and she opened them, pulling out a new pair of clothes. Although slow, she eventually put on her clothes. Soon, she reached out to retrieve her cape and crown off of the top of the drawer. Afterwards, she started checking herself out in the mirror, quietly complimenting herself. Finally, she was ready to go downstairs and have breakfast.

The King walked down the stairs, humming softly to herself. She smiled a bit before making her way down the main hall and into a few other rooms before finally reaching the main hall. There, she saw her daughter and maid playing a game of chess. "Hey, you two! Come on, it's time for breakfast." She hummed.

"Not yet Mama. We're playing a game." The Royal Daughter Citrine murmured.

The maid, Yellow Pearl simply groaned as she moved one of her chess pieces before Citrine quickly made a move, getting all of the maid's pieces in one move. "I win!" The cub squealed as she then stood, her yellow eyes bright and excited. "Are you proud of me Mama?" She rushed over to cling to her mother's leg. 

Simply, Jasper nodded. "Very." She picked up the cub, leaning into to softly kiss her. Now looking over to Yellow Pearl, she grinned a bit. 

"Now come on, go get me the queen. Tell her it's breakfast time. After you get her, go get the cook."

"Yes Sire." And with that, Yellow Pearl was off to fulfill the king's request and the king was off to the dining hall.


	2. Chapter 2

Finally, everyone was all gathered in the dining hall. For breakfast, Citrine and Yellow Pearl decided to have oatmeal and water while Peridot, Yellow Diamond, and Jasper had fruits and wine. Mostly while they all ate, they usually chatted about what was going to happen in the day. Usually Yellow Pearl and Peridot cleaned while Jasper and Yellow Diamond had their moments. The only busy one was Citrine who was mostly checking the town or hunting for food. After breakfast every morning, that's what she was set off to do.

"See you later Citrine!"  
"Yeah, bye Mama!" The cub gently called out to her mother before she then turned away, exiting the castle and crossing the drawbridge with lots of food and gardening seeds in her arms. Of course, she was going to be forced to go back and get more after delivering all of this to the west side of the village. The process took nearly the entire evening to just go deliver all of the food to the entire village, come back to get a bow and arrow, and then go hunting. It was awful but at least it all paid out in a good meal whenever Citrine came home with game. But this time there was no good meal because Peridot wasn't even there to greet her at the door and take the game to cook it. There wasn't even any noise when she came home. It was awfully quiet. Strange..

Silently, the Royal Daughter placed her weapon and game down and she then searched the entire castle before she finally made her way to the throne room. Curiously, she peeked inside as she watched her mother and Peridot. Her mother seemed to be crying..?

"Shh... It's gonna be okay Sire! You don't have to worry, it wasn't your fault.. you didn't do anything wrong.. they were both just a bunch of jerks. You don't need them, you can rule the kingdom on your own!" The small gem placed her tiny hands on Jasper's large arm as she tried to reassure her. "I mean, we now have less mouths to feed so that means we get to keep much more food and then we can give more to the village! That means they'll all be healthier and we'll have more knights!"

Only, Jasper cried harder as she wrapped her arms around Peridot, holding her close and sobbing against her. "But-But that's not it.. the problem is that Yellow Diamond lied. She said she loved me and her child but.. she didn't.. she was-was using us.. Citrine is going to be so upset when she knows the queen.. left.." She slurred against Peridot's neck. The small gem looked uncomfortable in the grip but didn't complain. 

"Don't worry. I won't use you like she did."  
"R-Really?"  
"Really.." The small gem reached up to wipe away the King's tears before she found herself being squished into a tight hug. Simply, she closed her eyes and groaned a bit. "Just make sure not-" She wheezed. "To kill me." 

The King barked out a weak laugh as she let go of Peridot. She placed her down and she sniffled, rubbing her eyes and leaning back in her throne. "I won't.." She heaved out a sigh, patting Peridot's hair. "Just go and see if.. Citrine is back." She sniffled a bit. "I'll reward you with a nice treat later." And with those words, Peridot was off.

Immediately, Citrine pressed against the wall. Luckily, she wasn't caught as Peridot rushed on pass her and then to the door. The cub didn't know where to go she followed behind Peridot before carefully sneaking past her and then to the direction of her room before acting as if she just left it. "Oh, hey! Peridot! Haha, why so late? I just came down to see if you were here and I uh, yeah! I didn't think you were here!" The cub tried to lie and she surprisingly succeeded.

"I was busy doing things for the King, Citrine. Now help me get this to the kitchen and I'll start cooking."  
"Okay."  
The two finally got the deer into the kitchen before Citrine decided to then leave, rushing outside and into the village to spread the news that the queen had left. The last family to know was Lapis' family.

The Royal Daughter opened the door and she simply welcomed herself inside of the stone-like cottage. "Guess what!!"

Lazuli, Lapis and Malachite lifted their heads as they glanced away from the bread they were eating. They didn't look too interested but Lazuli looked extremely interested. 

"Huh? What is it?" Lazuli yipped.  
"Yeah, what's up?" Malachite murmured.  
Lapis simply ate.

"Yellow Diamond left! She's gone. Mama was crying. Peridot was comforting her. I gotta go now though, I gotta go eat. I'll be back later!" Citrine panted before she left their house as they all stared at each other before continuing to eat.

. . . . .

Citrine was exhausted when she arrived back to the castle and into the dining hall. The cub was tired and she was heavily panting, drops of sweat rolling off of her face. Jasper and Peridot stared at her before they continued to eat. Peridot handed the cub a plate and then a glass of water which Citrine thanked her for before she started to wolf it all down. So many things were happening in this one day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was pretty zoned out when I wrote this chapter.

After dinner was finished, Peridot started to clean up everyone's mess. She tried her best to impress the king and do her work but the King really didn't care. Citrine seemed slightly upset due to how the king was acting. At least she wasn't harming anyone.

But at night, the king was harming someone. It was dark outside and everyone was asleep. The King decided to leave the castle with a knife before she then set off to kill one of the villagers. She did what had to. There was simply no other way to relieve stress. She just had to kill someone.

After successfully killing someone, she tossed the knife into the moat around the castle. Although she was successful, things seemed a little darker. Darker and darker and darker.

. . . . .

Church bells were ringing and the noise awoken Jasper. She loudly sighed, pushing herself up off the ground. She must of passed out. It was obvious when she realized she was on the ground but it wasn't anywhere near the castle. It was a stone ground. Oh gosh, someone had dragged her somewhere. It was more clear she was in jail as she looked up to see bars keeping her locked in a cell. A loud scream sounded from the king before the sherif came rushing down the hall to check in the cell. Their brows furrowed as they stared at the king.

"S-Sherif, you gotta let me out. I need to get back."  
"Nope! We know you committed that murder last night, Sire!" The sherif opened the cell before reaching out to hold Jasper's hands together. "Now shut yer' trap or you'll be tortured." They snapped at the king who whimpered. The king was now being dragged by the sherif. Into town, past buildings, and then to the church. Near the Church was a guillotine which Jasper was forced to go up and kneel near.

"Now you pesky rat, stay there and wait till the Church bells ring again." They commanded before walking away.

Of course, Jasper did as she was told. She didn't want those bells to ring.


	4. Chapter 4

Of course, not everyone got what they wanted. Including the king. She nearly started to sob as she heard the church bells ringing. She didn't want to die. She had a kingdom to tend to and a child to tend do. Of course, she had started to regret her stupid decision in killing one of the villager's children.

Everyone in the kingdom had went to Church and they were all now surrounding the guillotine. Of course, they were all chatting about what was going on and other stuff. There were so many angry and upset faces.

It was then the sheriff walked up to the guillotine, kicking Jasper to the side. They didn't care if Jasper was the king anymore, they only wanted her dead. Especially because Jasper had killed their child. "Come on, get over there." They spat and Jasper miserably did as she was told. After a moment of setting everything up, everyone in the crowd were cheering the sheriff.

"Off with her head!"  
"Behead her!"  
"She's an awful king, hurry up and behead her!"  
"We don't have all day, off with her head!"

Even the children were cheering and chanting the words. Those words made the King look down and start crying as if she already wasn't. Miserable sobs and soft slurs simply left her mouth and made her weak. Was Citrine watching and cheering? Was Peridot watching and cheering? Were the Kings other two daughters watching and cheering? Hell, who knows? Defiantly Jasper didn't know. She was going to die this very day. Maybe she was going to suffer. Maybe the blade was just going to get caught in the back of her neck and simply cause her to suffer. Everyone would probably enjoy the sight. Even Citrine and Peridot. Maybe even the Kings other two daughters. 

With a shaky sigh, the king tightly shut her eyes to try and stop the flow of her tears streaming down her face. Tiredly, she then glanced back to the Sheriff who was coldly glaring at her. "You done yet? I can kinda hear you mumbling stupid things." She growled and held onto the rope. If she were to let it go, Jasper would lose her head.

"Y-Yes, I'm done. Go ahead and behead me." Jasper shakily sighed before looking towards the crowd and then to Peridot after a while of searching for me. "Make sure Citrine becomes king, please. Make sure you take good care of her. Make sure she gets herself a nice queen, too. I love you both." She whimpered and whispered the last part before looking down and tightly shutting her eyes with a gentle sob.

The small gem frowned and she pulled the sobbing Royal Daughter closer, patting her back. "Shshsh... shh.. shh, did you hear that little one? You're gonna become the king.. then you can do whatever you like, okay?" She cooed softly but of course, the Royal Daughter shook her head and she had to object. "I don't want to become King! I want Mama to stay King!"

Those words quieted down the crowd as they turned to Peridot and Citrine. Some of them felt bad for Citrine and her mother while the others were still furious and wanted the King beheaded. Soon enough, two more children piped up.

"Yeah! At least our King gives us more than what the last did! According to our Mama, the King barely gave them half of a bread crumb!"  
"It's true!"  
Both of the peasant children Malachite and Lazuli spoke while their mother Lapis simply nodded in agreement. "It's true. If it wasn't for her, we wouldn't have half of the things we already have. Plus, she's saved us from a few predators and invaders around here.." The mother of the two peasant children gently pointed out as she was careful not to anger anyone.

Everyone started to seem conflicted. Some still wanted the king beheaded while others were deciding and the rest wanted to keep the king. Even the sheriff looked conflicted. Even though her child was murdered, she couldn't kill the king if the people didn't want her to. It was by law only due to the small kingdom. Unfortunately if this was any other kingdom, she would of been killed right on the spot whether she was wanted or not.

The sheriff loudly sighed and they held onto the rope with one hand before carefully freeing Jasper with the other. Near immediately, the king pulled away with a pitiful cry and she fixed her crown on top of her fluffy hair. 

"Oh gosh.. oh..." She cried softly, looking down.  
"Yer' off the hook this time but if anything else happens, I swear we'll take ye' to the noose." The sheriff spat as she let go of the rope, nudging Jasper off of the stage and near the crowd. The king seemed so conflicted.

The Royal Daughter and Peridot came rushing to the King's side. Peridot stood by her side and kissed her hand while Citrine tackled her leg and hid her face as she cried. They seemed glad she wasn't dead. She was surprised but was even more surprised as the two peasant children and their mother came over.

The two children went to hug the King's leg also before the mother, Lapis, looked up to the Sire, her brows slightly furrowed. "Sire, I'm sorry for all of the things that happened. You must be tired." She cooed softly. "Let's get you back to the castle. I.. I can try and help you out for a while." Simply, she held her hands behind her back. She was expecting to get a slap to the face but instead, got a friendly pat to the shoulder as the king warmly smiled at her.

"Thank you, Lapis Lazuli." She let out a soft hum. "You.. you and our children can come and stay at the castle. You won't have to worry about anything else. You deserve to be my Queen again. Will you?" The King asked softly before Lapis nearly squealed in delight. Now that she knew Jasper trusted her and that she was Queen, she tackled the king into a hug with a loud purr. "Oh, thank you Sire!"

The king chuckled. "Just call me Jasper, okay?" She hummed, picking up Lapis and Citrine before leading the other two children and Peridot back to the castle. Things were now going to be different. Maybe Jasper wasn't going to be titled the Regretful King by many in the village. Maybe she would be considered the Kind King who gives to her people. Maybe she would be even considered the best King there ever was.


End file.
